tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
Stephen Asquith |producer(s)=Phil Fehrle |production_company=Gullane Entertainment |composer(s)=Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch |narrator(s)Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=2002 |previous=Season 5 |next=Season 7 }} The '''sixth season' of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends aired in 2002. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Michael Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis later re-dubbed six episodes along with music composed by Robert Hartshorne for the US on PBS Kids and the UK for Nick Jr. in 2005. Production Episodes Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer Finney (does not speak) * The Lighthouse Keeper (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Special Visitor (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * One of the stone-dropping boys (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Duke (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * Percy's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) * The Barber (music video cameo) * Toad (deleted scene cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) Characters introduced * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Oliver * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Allicia Botti * The Coaling Plant Manager * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl (not named in original versions) * Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * The Railway Board (do not speak) * The Fisherman (cameo) * The Dockyard Manager (cameo) * The Captain (music video cameo) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season filmed in 16:9 widescreen. However, most of the first six episodes were matted from full screen, but whenever they use Tidmouth Sheds, The Seaside Village, Tidmouth Beach and the church for locations, the scenes are filmed in widescreen. ** Phil Fehrle's first season as producer. ** Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. ** Abi Grant's first season as script editor. ** The first season to feature Stephen Asquith as a director until the eighth season and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company series. ** The first season to have more than two narrators. ** The first season not dubbed in German, Greek and Portuguese. ** The first season to use the 2002-2003 theme song ** The first season in which Toad does not appear since his introduction in the third season. ** The first season in which Annie and Clarabel do not speak in any of their appearances. ** The first since the third season to be shown on CiTV, marking the television series' return to terrestrial television. ** The first season in which Wellsworth does not appear. ** The first season where Thomas does not speak in the premiere, as well as not appear in the finale. ** The first season where Sir Topham Hatt says "confusion and delay", though the second to feature the phrase because the narrator and other characters said it in two fifth season episodes. * This was the last season of several things as well: ** The last season to feature the old Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends logo in the intro. ** The last season to have all of the episodes use the original music in the US. (Although, seven episodes from the seventh season used the original music for each video only on New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures and Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures). ** Britt Allcroft's third and last season as executive producer. ** The last season to feature an episode written by David Mitton. ** Alec Baldwin's last season as narrator. ** The last season filmed by Gullane Entertainment prior to its acquisition by HiT Entertainment in 2002. * This season had its own special intro. * This season had the most narrators in it out of all seasons to date. * From this season onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * In 2005, Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis re-dubbed six episodes, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, James and the Red Balloon, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Toby Had a Little Lamb and Edward the Very Useful Engine, with music composed by Robert Hartshorne on PBS Kids in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK to make them season eight-styled when they chose episodes from this season for reruns. * This season was broadcast on Nick Jr. UK in late 2002, before airing on CiTV in early 2003. * On masters of episodes that feature the Gullane endboard, Britt Allcroft is credited as executive producer alongside Peter Urie. On masters that end that with either the Nick Jr. UK or HiT Entertainment endboard, Britt Allcroft is not mentioned in the end credits at all. * There are two unused shots from this season that appeared in two episodes from the seventh season, one showing Percy passing the Lighthouse with some Branch Line Coaches and another showing Duncan crossing the Skarloey Bridge with three coaches in the snow, the former viewers can tell since the lighthouse was always shown in one perspective view in that season while this season it is completely different, these scenes were used in the seventh season episodes, Something Fishy and Not So Hasty Puddings. * This is the only season of a couple of things: ** The only season where Oliver appears without Toad (not counting music videos). It is also the only season where Oliver appears but does not speak in any of his appearances. ** The only season until Mark Moraghan's narration of the thirteenth season episode, Snow Tracks to have three narrators. de:Staffel 6 es:Temporada 6 pl:Seria 6 ja:第6シーズン Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons